To Thy Ownself Be True
by IT Spook
Summary: I wrote this story based upon some roleplaying sessions I use to have with Vampire : The Masquerade from White Wolf Stuidos. It's a little over the top in a few places, but hey... that's life.
1. Chapter 1

The moonlight filtered through the shears that covered the window of the small hotel room. The light cast a dim glow over the pale skin of a young man sitting on the edge of the bed. He gazed out at Toronto's Pearson's Airport and watched the planes come and go in silence. As he moved to pull on his ebony silk shirt, Andrew Wells contemplated the task that had been set before him. It seemed also impossible to do, but he had been chose for that reason.

Andrew made the impossible happen.

"Andrew?" called a soft voice from the bed.

The twenty-four year old man paused in his dressing and turned around, his short blond spikes waving slightly. His pale blue eyes gazed at the woman in the bed. Her long brown hair tumbled about her shoulders as she held the covers to her well-developed chest. Consider pretty by most standards, the woman frowned at him and Andrew smiled slightly.

"Yes?" Andrews asked, his voice rich and assuring.

"Do you have to go right now? It's only nine." the woman pouted.

"I've got to catch a flight and be in Dallas by midnight. I do not want to be late."

"I just wish we had a bit more time."

Andrew sat down on the bed and crept up to the woman. He stroked her cheek gently with the back of his hand and let his slender fingers tickle her neck. She shivered at his cool touch and licked her thin lips.

"I will be back. I was told it would be just a short business trip." Andrew reassured her. "Nothing more."

"Well, could you at least give me one last kiss before you leave?" the woman asked in a quivering voice.

"Of course. Andrew Wells never refuses a lady."

Andrew smiled, his lips drawing back to reveal two long canine teeth. The woman sighed happily as Andrew leaned close and began to feed.


	2. Chapter 2

After an uneventful flight, Andrew arrived in Dallas at midnight. The warm July night breeze brought the smells of Texas to his nose as he hailed a taxi. Andrew usually avoided public transportation when he could, but he was too pressed for time to avoid it. A battered yellow cab rolled up to the curb and Andrew climbed in. Leaning over the seat, Andrew gave the cabby the address of where he wanted to go. The cabby nodded and the cab rushed off into the night. The lights of the city streaked by as the cab roared toward destination. The drive was short and the cabby brought the vehicle to a stop in front a small pub. Andrew stepped out and handed the cabby a fifty, not bothering to look for change. The cab sped off into the night, leaving Andrew to contemplate his next move.

The young man's gaze wandered over to the sign hanging from the pub across the street. In fine script, the words" The Silver Lady" proudly announced the title of the establishment. Andrew had been informed by Prince Devon of Toronto that a man by the name of Fisher would meet him and help him get settled in the city. A quick glance at his watch revealed that Fisher wasn't due for another twenty minutes yet, so Andrew decided to wait outside. He leaned against the wall of an apartment building across from the pub and lowered his black fedora over his eyes, humming a soft tune as he waited.

Time passed and Andrew watched people from under the brim of his fedora. The pub seemed to be a fairly busy spot and attracted all sort of clientele. After some time had passed, Andrew pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time once more. The ornate hands of the timepiece informed Andrew that it was quarter to one in the morning. Frowning, Andrew slid the watch away and sighed. He had hoped that he would have some help with his mission in Dallas, but he somehow knew that Fate would not be so kind to him.

Adjusting his black fedora, Andrew walked across the street and into the Silver Lady. The walls of the cozy pub were covered in Irish decor and 80's music boomed softly from hidden speakers. It was half full and people laughed over drinks and a couple moved across the small dance floor, tripping the light fantastic. Nothing stood out as unusual and that put Andrew somewhat at ease.

Andrew slid into a booth and flagged down a passing waitress. He ordered a rye and let his gaze wander over the patrons of the pub. The waitress returned and set a rye down in front of Andrew. He handed her a twenty and thanked her with a smile. She smiled broadly at the generous tip and moved off to another table. Andrew cradled the rye and looked at the contents in the glass. As a vampire, Andrew could not eat or drink anything except blood. Still, appearances of normality were important to keep up. Revealing one's vampire nature, or "breaking the Masquerade" as it was called, was an automatic death sentence among Andrew's kind.

Andrew leaned back in the booth and decided it was time to find some of his own kind, since Fisher wouldn't be around to help him. If Fisher had chosen this place to meet, there were good odds that there were at least more of Andrew's kind here, quietly blending in with the mortals. He activated one of his vampire powers and his hearing became more and more sensitive. Eventually, Andrew could hear the slightest whispers in the room. Auspex was what the Elders called the power, but Andrew just called it "his equalizer". The conversations floated past his ears and Andrew listened intently.

"... and then she tore my shirt off ..."

"... then this guy named Wyll Sell shows up ..."

"... but of course I had a vasectomy ..."

Andrew filtered through the conversations, listening to people's secrets. Normally, Andrew would have enjoyed eavesdropping, but he didn't have time for fun tonight. Time was of the essence. He was getting frustrated quickly and was ready to give up when he heard it.

"... I'm telling you that guy in the black fedora is a Kindred! ..."

Bingo! 'Kindred' was the formal term for 'vampire' and a small smile crept over Andrew's face. He pinpointed the source of the conversation. Across the bar sat two women at a small table in a darkened corner. One of them laughed and left the table, leaving the bar. The remaining woman was a short red head. She was wearing a denim skirt with a large Mickey Mouse patch sewn on it. Her red silk blouse was open at the neck, revealing a small gold chain. The lady was wearing a pair of jade sunglasses and a glass of white wine sat at her table. Normal in all respects except for her pale skin.

"Well well well. It looks as though I've found a new contact." Andrew thought.

The young businessman slid out of his booth and walked across the bar, shutting his Auspex off. He stopped before the middle aged red head and she looked up at him with her brown eyes. He tipped his fedora and smiled slightly at her, preparing to turn on the charm.

"I couldn't help noticing you were alone. May I join you?" Andrew asked.

"Please do." the lady replied, her eyes full of curiosity.

Andrew eased himself into a chair. "The name's Wells... Andrew Wells." Andrew eased himself into a chair.

"Alasandra Bourdeau. Been in town long, Mr. Wells?"

"I just arrived. I was looking for a man named Fisher."

"A friend?"

"A contact. He was supposed to introduce me to some very important people. You know how rude it can be to wander into someone's backyard unannounced."

"Well, I have not seen anyone named Fisher as of late, Mr. Wells."

"Well, you saw me in my black fedora and pointed me out to your friend. See anything you liked?" Andrew teased.

Alasandra's eyes narrowed and she smiled at Andrew's joke. He returned the smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. Alasandra laughed playfully and Andrew could see he had begun to win her trust. Hopefully, she would take him to see the Prince of the city so Andrew could make his presence known. To not do so would mean drawing the prince's anger.

"Maybe I have." Alasandra asked. "Shall we leave here?"

"Only if we're going back to your place." Andrew flirted.

Alasandra gasped and smiled at Andrew, obviously impressed by his boldness. Never one to let a lady slip away, Andrew always had a line for every situation. He rose and offered his arm to Alasandra. She took it and led him out of the Silver Lady. Andrew activated his Auspex once more to listen for trouble. They walked for a while, chatting about the weather and such. As they passed a dark gap between two apartment buildings, Andrew's super hearing heard another set of footsteps fall in behind them. He glanced back and saw no one, but his Auspex told him that someone or something was walking behind him. Doubt began to creep into Andrew's mind and he began to wonder if Alasandra had other plans for him. As they walked, Andrew sized Alasandra up. She obviously used a high level of Auspex to read his aura and discover his vampire nature, so she must be very skilled in that power. Her size was small, so Andrew put that in his favor. Factor in the hidden person following them, Andrew decided it was almost an even fight.

"Are you all right, Andrew?" Alasandra asked. "You seem a little distracted."

"Just a little homesick for Toronto." Andrew lied.

Alasandra nodded and led Andrew up the steps of a tall dark building. Once inside, Alasandra slipped behind a statue and pressed a hidden button. A panel slid aside, revealing a set of dark steps, spiraling downwards. Alasandra jogged down them and Andrew followed, his enhanced hearing still picking up the footsteps of his pursuer. At the bottom of the stairs was a large room. Andrew looked at the walls and saw many paintings by the great masters. Pews and tables were scattered about the room. Against the far wall was a raised dais with seven wooden thrones on it, each of them representing a vampire clan. This was obviously Elysium, the neutral meeting place of vampire society within Dallas.

"It looks like Prince Julius is absent tonight." Alasandra said.

"He had to attend to some other business." called a voice from behind Andrew.

The air beside the Andrew shimmered and Alasandra's friend from the bar appeared. She appeared to be in her mid twenties and had thick, curly brown hair. She was wearing a loose fitting green blouse with matching slacks. Her facial features hinted at a touch of royalty in her genes. Her black eyes regarded Andrew coldly and she frowned at him. There a few moments of uncomfortable silence before Alasandra finally spoke.

"I think some proper introductions are in order." Alasandra said. "Alasandra Bourdeau. Clan Malkavian."

"Camille Karr. Primogen of Clan Tremere." the lady in green said, crossing her arms.

Andrew looked at both women carefully. Malkavians were all mentally unstable to some degree, each possessing some type of mental derangement. Clan Tremere were the magicians of the Kindred and many had felt the pain of their rituals. Primogens were the leaders of the clan within a city and usually the most powerful of their clan. Andrew decided to watch his step around these two.

"Andrew Wells. Clan Ventrue." Andrew said calmly and proudly.

After Andrew spoke, the mood in the air changed drastically. The smile faded from Alasandra's lips and she took a step back from Andrew. Camille raised an eyebrow as she stared at Andrew, his words still ringing in her ears. The Ventrue were the businessmen and social leaders of the Kindred. Normally, Clan Ventrue was respected, but Andrew knew that this would not be the case here. Prince Devon had briefed him before he left Toronto, informing him that Clan Venture would be as welcomed in Dallas as much as the rays of the midday sun. An incident had occurred. A terrible incident that had scarred the Camarilla of Dallas.

"Did I say something wrong?" Andrew asked innocently, knowing full well that he had.

"Looks like he hasn't heard about what the prince did to Clan Venture." Camille said. "Ignorant, like most of his clan."

"Be nice, Cam! He's kind of cute!" Alasandra said, her mood changing from mature to childish suddenly.

"Don't patronize me, ladies. I know full well what happened to Clan Venture. " Andrew said, assuming a snobby attitude. "They plotted to overthrow Prince Julius and failed. To my understanding, the clan was severely punished."

"They got stomped!" Alasandra giggled. "Ground into dust!"

"Alasandra, control yourself." Camille said calmly.

"Will the prince be here tomorrow night?" Andrew asked, changing the subject. "I need to present myself and ask him a few questions."

"Yes, he will be." Camille said with a smirk. "As will I."

"Me too!" Alasandra chuckled. "I want to see if Princey will stomp Andrew!"

"We will all have to wait." Andrew said and he tipped his fedora, preparing to leave. "I bid you good evening, ladies."

Camille put her hand on Andrew's arm and squeezed it. Her grip was firm, but not threatening. Clan Tremere always were competing with Clan Ventrue for control of the Camarilla, the society of vampires. From the look in Camille's eyes, Andrew knew she was going to try and intimidate him, but she would find that would be quite a feat in itself.

"Wells, why have you come to Dallas?" Camille asked, her voice full of authority. "I'll find out eventually, so tell me now. I am a Primogen after all."

"Come tomorrow night and all will be revealed." Andrew replied.

"Wells, please. I want to know if there will be trouble or not. I do not want my clan mates put in any danger."

Andrew shrugged off Camille's grip and removed his fedora. He stood up straight and spread his legs slightly, assuming an official pose. He placed his hands behind his back and looked at both ladies, his eyes growing deeply serious.

"I, Andrew Wells, have be sent by Devon Wilson, Ventrue Prince of Toronto, to determine if the Ventrue of Dallas need to be punished for their dishonorable actions." Andrew explained in a very official tone. "Prince Devon is prepared to make reparations to Prince Julius."

"Oh really?" Camille said, her voice tinged with doubt. "I thought Clan Ventrue would send help rather than hindrance."

"He sure ain't here to kiss their hurts and make them better!" Alasandra said.

"I would love to chat more, but I need to find shelter before the sun rises. Here is the number to my 24 hour answering service. They can reach me at any time." Andrew said and he handed both ladies a card. "Feel free to call upon me should you require anything."

"Take care, Mr. Wells." Camille said as she slipped his card into a pocket.

"See ya, Andy." Alasandra said with a smile.

Andrew tipped his fedora and left Elysium. He made his way a few blocks up the street to the Holiday Inn and checked into the penthouse. Tipping the clerk a hundred dollars, Andrew left orders not to have the maid make the room. The clerk nodded eagerly and Andrew went up to the penthouse. It was very lavish, but Andrew didn't take much notice of the fine surroundings. Checking his pocket watch, Andrew began to prepare for sunrise. He set the "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the outside of the door and pulled the drapes shut in all the rooms. Andrew stripped to his boxers and neatly folded his clothes. He would send for his bags later. Andrew pulled the comforter off the bed and climbed into the closet. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but it was better than being exposed to the sun. Makes sure the bottom of the door was stuffed with the cover, Andrew curled up and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening, Andrew awoke and prepared for his meeting with the prince. He showered and dressed himself smartly. Satisfied with his appearance, Andrew set out for Elysium.

Stepping off the spiral steps into Elysium, Andrew saw about a dozen people there. On a black pew along the back wall sat Camille and Alasandra. Andrew tipped his black fedora to them and Alasandra smiled in return. Camille pretended not to notice him. Andrew removed his fedora and looked around the room, taking in each face he saw and committing it to memory.

"YOU!"

A deep, powerful voice boomed across the room and Andrew jerked his head towards the source. A tall broad shouldered figure stood on the raised dais, his arms crossed over his massive chest. He stood about 6'6" and had a heavy build. His long, thick black hair tumbled freely down his back and his piercing green eyes stabbed at Andrew. They almost seem to rip Andrew's deepest secrets from his very soul. Physically and mentally, the figure was truly an imposing presence.

"What are you doing in my domain?" boomed the figure.

"I have come to introduce myself to the prince of Dallas, as per the traditions." Andrew said, his voice calm.

The room was silent and Andrew approached the dais. The Harpies of Elysium would have all ready spread the rumors through the city and with such a large audience, Andrew was not about to disappoint them. He bowed to the broad shouldered man and knelt on one knee, his head lowered in a sign of humility.

"Then speak, stranger, for I am Julius, Gangrel Prince of Dallas." rumbled the figure.

"I am Andrew Wells from Toronto, my lord." Andrew replied.

"Rise and speak your clan, generation and age."

"I am of Clan Ventrue, my lord. 11th Generation and I am 67 years old."

There were a few startled gasps around the room, mixed with the odd giggle.

"Venture!" roared Julius. "Why have you come, dishonorable heathen?"

"My lord, I have been sent to evaluate the situation of Clan Ventrue within Dallas and determine if they need punishment, which I am sure they do." Andrew said.

"Come to pick up the crumbs of your clan? How fitting!"

"You are too wise, my lord. I have yet to find any of my clan and humbly ask your aid, so I may begin in my duties."

"Granted." Julius said. "Bridger! Come forward and greet your brethren!"

A short man stepped forward and adjusted his gold rimmed glasses. He was in his mid thirties and had a slim build. His black hair was parted on the left side and he was wearing a simple blue business suit. A red tie hung around his neck and a white hanky stuck out of the pocket of the suit jacket. He bowed to Julius and Andrew.

"Here is all that remains of you clan, Wells." Julius said and he laughed.

"Thank you, my liege. Your generosity is gratefully accepted." Andrew said politely.

Andrew looked sternly at Corey Bridger and nodded sharply to him. Corey gulped and bowed back slightly. Andrew left the Elysium and Corey trotted close behind. When they stepped outside into the dark and quiet street, Andrew turned his Auspex on briefly. Good. No one followed them.

"Mr. Bridger? Do you have someplace we can talk in private?" Andrew asked stiffly.

"My mansion should suffice, Mr. Wells." Corey said and he pulled out a set of keys.

Corey motioned to a silver Corvette and Andrew nodded in approval. Corey unlocked the car and Andrew climbed into it, admiring the leather interior. Corey started the car and drove the car to the expensive suburbs. Andrew enjoyed the ride and took in the scenery of as the Corvette glided through the streets of Dallas. Corey guided the Corvette through a pair of steel gates and up to a small, two story mansion. After parking the car, Corey led Andrew into the house and into a quiet sitting room. Andrew selected a high back wooden chair and Corey took the plush couch.

"This is an unexpected pleasure, Mr. Wells." Corey said.

"Spare me the formalities, Mr. Bridger." Andrew said crisply. "Tell me exactly what happened to Clan Ventrue and leave nothing out."

"Two years ago, Clan Ventrue decided that Julius needed to be removed from the throne and we began to form a plan to destroy Julius. Six months ago, Julius discovered the plot and destroyed every member of Clan Ventrue except me. He spared me due to my young age and to serve as a reminded to any who had ideas of opposing him." Corey explained. "Few Ventrue have come to the city since then and fewer have left it with their existence intact."

Andrew sat quietly and stared at Corey through narrowed eyes. The situation was much worse than he had thought. Andrew had been counting on a few more clan mates being active in the city, but instead he was left with a single rookie apparently. Corey shifted in the uncomfortable silence and tried to avoid Andrew's gaze.

"Mr. Wells, I humbly ask that you do not punish me for Clan Ventrue's actions." Corey pleaded.

"You have no worry of that, Mr. Bridger. In fact, that is not why I am here in Dallas at all." Andrew said.

"But you told Julius-"

"I don't think our dear Lord Julius would appreciate me telling him I have come to bury him, not praise him."

"What?!"

"Prince Devon of Toronto heard rumors of Clan Ventrue's destruction in Dallas and I was sent to investigate these rumors. Now that I know these rumors are true, I must follow my orders to restore Clan Ventrue's power."

"How? Julius would never allow us to do that."

"My dear Bridger. When an infection stunts growth, the general remedy is to remove the infection."

Corey blinked at Andrew and the young businessman removed his black fedora, letting Corey grasp his metaphor. Suddenly, Corey leapt to his feet and Andrew chuckled.

"You mean kill Julius?" Corey gasped.

"You are learning, Mr. Bridger." Andrew said calmly.

"Are you insane? Julius could crush us both on a whim! There is no way I am going to take part in this plan!"

"How old are you, Mr. Bridger?"

"W-w-what?"

"How old are you, Mr. Bridger?"

"Thirty seven. I have been Kindred for a year."

"Mr. Bridger, I have spent 67 years in existence, 41 of them as Kindred. I am your elder and you will listen to me. Is that clear?"

"But-"

"Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Wells."

"Now, would you be so kind as to grant me lodgings until I can find some that are more suitable to me? I am not fond of sleeping in closets."


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next evening, Andrew awoke and contacted his investment firm back in Toronto. He gave orders to have a dwelling procured for him and explained he would be in Dallas for an extended period of time. He also sent for his clothes. Style was everything and without his the rest of his wardrobe, Andrew lacked confidence.Andrew finished the call and began to dress for the evening. The room in the basement of Bridger Mansion was sparse, but it had a bed and no windows. A simple mirror hung on one wall and Andrew decided a shower would set his mind right.

After a good drying, Andrew dressed. He sat down on the bed and began to polish his boots. As he started on the second boot, Andrew felt a burning in his gut. He ran his tongue over his gums and felt a throbbing above his canine teeth. The signs were obvious to him and Andrew knew it was time to feed. Drinking the blood of the living was one of the drawbacks of being a Kindred. Most vampires drank nightly, but Andrew had learned over the years to resist the urge. Finishing his polishing, Andrew grimaced. He thought of the few Kindred he knew who took a great delight in draining mortal of all their blood. Even though a shallow feeding was all his kind needed, Andrew had seen some of his kind gorge themselves and watch the mortal die in agony. The thought disgusted him and he cracked his neck.

Beside the bed on the end table rested Andrew's black fedora. He scooped it up and dropped it on his head. He slipped his boots on and made his way over to a small mirror on the wall. As he looked in the mirror, Andrew couldn't help but smile. His fedora was his pride and joy, not to mention his lucky charm.

"Absolutely bad ass." Andrew murmured to the mirror.

Giving the mirror one last look, Andrew was satisfied with his appearance. He left the mansion and headed towards town. Corey had tried to convince him to drive, but Andrew preferred to walk. When you are in a car, you miss the secrets of the streets. Right now, Andrew just wanted to feed and he began to hunt the streets for a bar. A drunken woman made an easier meal than a sober one, not to mention the great buzz the alcohol gave a vampire. Andrew let his thoughts wonder as he walked, but a shout suddenly snapped him back to reality.

"Come here, my lovely!"

Andrew looked up the ahead of him and saw a giant of a woman running towards him. She stood at least 6'8" and her muscular body made her look more like a brick wall than a human female. She appeared to be in her mid twenties. In her hands she clutched a wooden staff and Andrew could see fear in her eyes. Behind her ran a young teenage boy about 17 years old. He wore red leather jacket with black anarchy symbols painted n the sleeves. His bald scalp was tattooed with a flaming demon and his black eyes were full of mischief.

"Hold there." Andrews called to the woman.

The amazon ran over to Andrew and streaked by him. Andrew watched the amazon fly by and turned his attention to the teenager. Normally, Andrew would leave mortals to do as they may, but he was a gentleman and a gentleman always aided a damsel in distress. He held up a hand to the teenager and the punk stopped, scowling at Andrew.

"Hey man! Out of my way!" the teenager barked at Andy.

"Why don't you let the lady be?" Andrew said, crossing his arms.

"Why should I, asshole?"

"Because you want to leave her along and go home."

Andrew spoke in a calm voice and looked into the teenager's eyes. Andrew was using Clan Ventrue's most powerful discipline, that of Domination. Anyone who made eye contact with him would be forced to obey Andrew. It was something he was very skilled at and it failed to work very few times.

Unfortunately, this was going to be one of those times.

"What?" the teenager muttered and he shook his head. "Tryin' to scramble my brains, eh? Well buddy, you just bought yourself a lesson in pain courtesy of Ned!"

Startled, Andrew took a few steps back and the teenager smiled, revealing a set of fangs. Before Andrew could act, Ned lunged and his form blurred. A fist landed on Andrew's chest and the blow felt like a sledgehammer! Andrew grunted as he felt a few of his ribs bust and Ned laughed. The young businessman silently cursed himself for being so cocky with his power and began to run.

"Where you going, slick? What happen to this cocky ass who was all ready to rattle my brain?" shouted Ned and he began to chase Andrew.

Andrew ran down the street, trying to put some distance between him and Ned. Of all the vampire clans he could have run into, it was just Andrew's luck he found a Brujah. Clan Ventrue and Clan Brujah had a long standing hatred for one another that stemmed from accusations that each clan's founder was slain by the other centuries ago. At least this Brujah seemed inexperienced and Andrew began to form a plan with his quick wits.

"Fancy pants in the fedora has to come back and play!" Ned shouted.

Andrew raced around a corner and pressed himself up against the side of a building. He began to think about all the things he knew about Clan Brujah. Vampires were super strong by nature, but the Brujah possessed a discipline that may them even stronger yet. They also possessed the discipline of super speed and the ability to influence crowds. Even though Ned would have to burn blood to activate his super speed, going toe to toe with him was out of the question. Damn it Wells. Use your head. Andrew struggled to think of a plan quick and then he had it. Surprise would be his weapon. As Ned came running around the corner, Andrew made eye contact with him once more.

"CHOKE!" Andrew shouted.

With a startled expression, Ned gripped his throat and began to make gagging noises. Andrew charged at him and threw two quick punches at Ned's head. The teenager swung awkwardly with his left hand and landed the blow on Andrew's gut. The Ventrue felt a few ribs bust and he was knocked off his feet. Andrew scrambled to his feet and ran, leaving Ned to choke violently. As he ran down the street, Andrew burned some of his vampire blood to heal his broken ribs. To a vampire, blood was life. It healed their wounds, activated their powers and kept them "alive". Andrew sighed to himself as he felt his hunger growing even more.

Up the street, Andrew saw the woman sitting on the curb. He trotted up to her and tipped his dusty fedora to her. The giantess looked up at Andrew as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you all right, miss?" Andrew asked.

"Just peachy. Friggin' kid started come on to me and I thought he was just jokin'. Next thing I know, he's busting through doors to get to me. I warned him and took a swing at. Damn kid tossed me around like I weighed nothing." the woman explained.

"No need to worry about him now. I had a word with him."

"A word? What happened?"

"He just seemed to get all choked up. My name is Andrew, by the way."

"Tawni. Nice to meet ya, Andy."

"Can I escort you somewhere? The city is dangerous at night or so I am told."

Tawni looked at Andrew as if he was joking. Andrew merely smiled at her and looked more closely at her features. She wasn't pretty and that disappointed Andrew. When it came to feeding, Andrew was very picky about what he ate. Usually, his tastes ran for incredibly good looking woman and he would rather starve than feed from anything.

"You can take me to the Fallen Angel, Andy." Tawni said, smirking at Andrew.

"So be it, Tawni." Andrew said and he offered his arm.

The giantess laughed and slid her arm through his. She guided Andrew down the streets and towards the Fallen Angel. As they walked, Tawni told Andrew she was originally from New Orleans and taught martial arts for a living. Andrew listened and made small talk in return. Tawni led Andrew up the steps of an old cathedral. Gothic letters above the door proudly proclaimed "The Fallen Angel" as Andrew tipped back his fedora. Tawni led him down a dark hallway and through a heavy black curtain. A massive bar stretched before Andrew, decorated in old cathedral style. Many people were dressed in Goth fashion and huddled over drinks. A small dance floor was off to one side and figures bobbed to soft music pouring from the speakers. Through the haze of smoke, Andrew recognized quite a few faces from Elysium. Camille caught his eye and quirked an eyebrow at him. Andrew smirked back to her and tipped his fedora.

"Welcome to the Fallen Angel." Tawni said and she nodded to the bouncers.

The bouncers waved Tawni through the metal detector and then Andrew. The machine pinged and Andrew paused. The bouncer held out his hand and Andrew flicked his wrist. A stiletto slid out of his sleeve and Andrew handed it to the bouncer. Concealed weapons were not totally illegal in Dallas, but they were frowned upon by the local authorities. Bars typically turned the other way as long as the owner checked them at the door. The bouncers nodded and waved them both down the steps. Tawni waved and smiled to people as she moved towards the bar. A group of bouncers grinned to Tawni and greeted her as she waved to them all.

"So Andy, can I get you a drink or something?" Tawni asked as she order a shot of tequila.

"No thank you. I'm not thirsty right now." Andrew replied politely as he removed his fedora.

"Well, I gotta reward ya for savin' my poor hide. What can I get you?"

"Will you have a late candle light dinner with me?"

Tawni looked down at Andrew and grinned. Andrew merely stood there, his fedora in his hands. She put a hand on Andrew's face and gave it a shove. Andrew stumbled back and landed roughly on his backside. Tawni laughed and Andrew grinned at her from his spot on the floor.

"Nice joke, shrimp." Tawni giggled.

"I'm not joking." Andrew said. "Would you like to go to dinner?"

Tawni blinked at Andrew and her friends elbowed her. She turned a pinkish shade and coughed a bit. Andrew smiled softly and put his fedora back on as he got to his feet.

"Uh... I suppose." Tawni said.

"Then let's go." Andrew said. "This place is starting to get to me."

Andrew offered his arm to Tawni and she took it with a smile. They paused by the bouncers at the door to collect Andrew's stiletto and then headed out into the night. Andrew hailed a cab and instructed the cabby to take them to Bridger Mansion. As the cab roared through the night, Andrew gently placed his hand on Tawni's thigh. The giantess stiffened, but Andrew smiled softly. Tawni narrowed her eyes at Andrew and he chuckled softly. The cab came to a stop and the couple got out. Andrew paid the driver and led Tawni up to the mansion. The giantess looked at the mansion and smiled a bit.

"Looks like my place." Tawni said.

"You own a mansion?" Andrew asked, slightly surprised.

"No, but the people I room with do."

"Oh?"

"Thomas and Sindra own one across town. Not a great place, but still a mansion."

Andrew filed the information away and nodded as he unlocked the front doors. He led Tawni into the quiet mansion and down to his room. Tawni quirked an eyebrow at Andrew as he led her in.

"Um... you aren't planning on trying to rape me, are you?" Tawni asked.

"You outweigh me and are a trained martial artist. I doubt I could rape you even if the thought came to mind." Andrew laughed softly. "I'm sorry for the room, but it's all I have at the moment. Have a seat at the table."

Tawni gripped her staff protectively as Andrew pulled a chair out for her. She sat down and Andrew nipped upstairs to raid the kitchen. He poked and probed around Corey's refrigerator. Andrew frowned at the selection of vegetables and health foods that rested on the cold shelves of the refrigerator. At least it wasn't too bare. Andrew used his talent to prepare a small, but pleasant meal for Tawni. Spying Corey's wine rack, Andrew investigated. He smiled as he read the labels carefully. At least young Corey had good taste in wines. Selecting the best bottle of red wine he could find, Andrew returned to his room with a small plate of vegetables and cold cuts. Setting them down before the giant, Andrew opened the bottle of red wine and poured Tawni a glass. When he had finished, Andrew settled into a seat across from Tawni and smiled as she ate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Tawni asked.

"Later." Andrew said. "I'm not hungry right now."

Tawni finished off her meal and two glasses of red wine. Andrew noticed she was still tense and gripped her staff protectively. He ran his tongue over his gums and feel the throbbing pain of his hunger. He would not be able to put it off any more.

It was time to feed.

"You look like you could use a neck rub." Andrew said.

"Uh… from whom?" Tawni teased, the wine relaxing her inhibitions.

"Let me take your staff and I'll loosen you up."

Tawni reluctantly surrendered her staff, but Andrew put it close to the table. His cool, slender fingers gently touched the giantess' neck and she stiffened. With soft, simple movements, Andrew rubbed Tawni's neck. Slowly, the giantess relaxed and shut her eyes. Andrew lowered his head and gently kissed her neck with his cool lips. The giantess shuddered at the cool kiss and sighed softly. Andrew drew back his lips and sunk his fangs into Tawni's neck. She gave a sudden gasp of surprise and succumbed to the power of the Kiss. Andrew fed slowly, Tawni's warm blood trickling down his throat. Any mortal bit by a vampire would feel only an intense pleasure and be helpless to move.

"Andrew... more." Tawni whispered. "I want to feel the Kiss again."

Startled, Andrew stopped his feeding. Tawni whimpered softly in protest and Andrew moved around to face her. He straddled her with his slender legs and lowered his head once more to her soft neck. Tawni's powerful arms wrapped around Andrew and pulled him tightly to her large chest. She moaned in pleasure and lowered her lips to Andrew's neck. Andrew shuddered as he felt Tawni's warm lips suck softly at his cool skin. After a few more minutes of feeding, Andrew licked Tawni's wound shut and stroked her hair. The giantess chest rose and fell with small, quick breaths.

"Tawni? Are you all right?" Andrew asked quietly.

"I'm O.K." Tawni replied, holding Andrew tightly. "Why did you wait so long before Kissing me like that?"

"You've felt that before?"

"Yes. Sindra and Thomas make me feel like that all the time."

"Really?"

Alarm bells went off inside of Andrew's head as Tawni nodded slowly. She rested her head on Andrew's chest. He stroked her hair softly and kissed her forehead. It looked like he had stumbled across another vampire's blood doll. Some of his kind kept mortals close by to use as a constant supply of blood. Sometimes, the mortal lost their life. Typically, violating another's blood doll was grounds for punishment. No matter. Andrew was fed and Tawni had enjoyed the experience.

"I guess you want me to leave now, right? That's what Sindra and Thomas make me do." Tawni said with a slight shudder. "They kiss my neck and then make me sleep."

"No." Andrew replied softly. "I'd like it if you stayed the night."

Tawni stiffened and Andrew blinked. Had he really said that? Tawni was not his type and it would be foolish to continue to mess with another vampire's blood doll. He tried to think of wiping Tawni's memory and send her away, but something was stopping him. Was it his conscience or was he still on the rush from feeding?"

"Really?" Tawni asked.

Andrew nodded, slightly stunned by his reaction. He slid slowly and seductively off Tawni. The giantess rose and slipped her arms around Andrew. She rubbed her lips against his cool throat and licked softly. Physical desire was something Andrew could no longer feel, but he did not discourage Tawni's affection. Effortlessly, Andrew picked Tawni up and carried her to his bed. With a softness unknown to him, Andrew gingerly kissed her and brushed her nipples through her shirt. She gasped softly and gripped Andrew's shoulders.

"Andrew?" Tawni whispered. "I don't mean to be a prude, but the candle is still burning. Can you put it out?"

"Of course. Andrew Wells never refuses a lady." Andrew replied and he smiled.

Removing his fedora, Andrew flicked it towards the candle. The ebony hat flew by the flame and put the candle out, casting the room in total darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

The next evening, Andrew was disturbed by a pounding at his door. Slowly, Andrew got out of bed and wandered over to the door. He fumbled for the knob and opened it. Corey stood there, looking slightly worried.

"Wells! I-Oh Christ!" Corey said and covered his eyes. "Cover up!"

"Huh? Oh sorry." Andrew said, suddenly remembering he was nude. "I forgot I had company over last night."

Shamelessly, Andrew retrieved his boxers from the floor and slid them on. Corey took a seat at the table and rubbed his hands together nervously. Andrew watched Corey and could tell something big was up.

"Where's the fire, Mr. Bridger?" Andrew asked.

"The Elysium. Julius called a special meeting tonight."

"A special meeting?"

"That's all I heard. Wells, he's found out about us! We got to get out of the city."

"Mr. Bridger, calm down. Julius is probably just flexing his muscles. Let me shower and we'll see what this is all about."

Corey nodded towards the plates and candle on the table.

"Did you have some dinner last night?" Corey asked.

"I had company over and fed her." Andrew explained.

"Is that my best bottle of red wine on the table as well?"

"Is it? I just grabbed a bottle at random."

Corey frowned and Andrew smiled a bit. Corey left to get ready for the meeting and Andrew climbed into the shower. He got out and got dressed. Corey drove them to the Elysium and both entered. Corey mingled with the younger vampires and Andrew found a quiet corner. No sooner had he sat down, Camille and Alasandra joined him. Andrew smiled at the two ladies.

"Good evening, Alasandra." Andrew said and nodded to Camille. "To you as well, Primogen."

"Heya Andy!" Alasandra said and she giggled. "Do you know why Princey called the class in?"

"I was going to ask you both the same question." Andrew replied. "Surely Camille would know, being Tremere Primogen."

"No, I do not, Mr. Wells. The summons came rather suddenly to all." Camille said dryly. "I'm sure we will find out shortly."

"Perhaps Julius fears he is losing support." Andrew commented.

"How can he lose something he never had?" Alasandra asked and she laughed.

"Alasandra, it is not polite to talk that way." Camille said and smiled. "No matter how fitting your words may seem."

Andrew smiled to himself. A few clever words and he had gauged Julius support. Maybe removing Julius would be simpler than it seemed. Still, Andrew would watch his steps carefully. One slip and Julius would come down on him like a mountain. Before Andrew could ask any more questions, Julius arrived and took a seat in the Gangrel throne on the dais. Camille joined him and sat down in the Tremere seat. One by one, the Primogen thrones filled up. Once everyone was present, Julius began.

"It has come to my attention that some of my subjects are unhappy with my rule." Julius rumbled softly. "I called this meeting to clear the air. Anyone who is unpleased with me, step forward."

Instinctively, Andrew tensed. Julius' change in nature was too sudden and something did not sit right with Andrew. He watched as a short, brown haired female stepped before Julius. She was dressed in a tight leather body suit and she crossed her arms as the Gangrel prince rose. Andrew smirked. Only a Brujah would be so foolish as to call Julius down to his face.

"I had enough of your dictatorship, Julius!" snapped the girl. "You think you can run Dallas with the might of your fist, but I, Veronica Quincy, ain't scared of you."

The Brujah smirked and Julius smiled back as he rose. He stepped off the dais and stood over Veronica, still smiling.

"Is that how you truly feel, Veronica?" Julius asked.

"Yeah and I'm just getting started!" Veronica snapped back, obviously pleased with her power.

"So am I."

The Gangrel prince lashed out and slammed his right fist into Veronica. The Brujah crumpled a bit at the surprise attack and cries of surprise echoed throughout the Elysium. Julius began to pummel Veronica and she crumpled under Julius powerful blows. Once he had finished swinging his powerful fists, Julius reached down and grabbed the fallen Brujah by the neck. With a loud growl, Julius bared his fangs and tore out Veronica's throat. He dropped the injured woman and looked around at the rest of the Camarilla.

"Whoever supports me, stand on the dais. Those who do not, will die." Julius boomed. "Move!"

Andrew stood there in shock and blinked. Vampire law forbid violence of any kind in Elysium and Julius had broken it savagely. Andrew looked at Veronica's battered body and her whimpers even softened his lifeless heart. No one deserved that treatment, not even a Brujah! The gathered vampires began to climb onto the dais. Julius watched as the large group clustered about the thrones. He looked back and saw Andrew and one other vampire standing on the floor. Andrew glanced at the man beside him and recognized him as Alexi Tyne, a Toreador movie producer. Julius stepped off the dais and narrowed his eyes.

"I do not support you Julius and I will slay you!" Alexi shouted. "You are nothing, but a dictator!"

"WHAT?" Julius shouted.

Alexi fled from the Elysium and the Gangrel prince watched in anger as the Toreador fled the gathering. He turned to face the dais and shoved the prone Veronica onto the dais.

"Now, are there any more problems?" Julius asked.

Someone cleared their throat behind Julius.

The Gangrel prince whirled and saw Andrew standing there. Julius narrowed his eyes and looked with hatred at the Ventrue. Such a pompous ass! I will destroy him and his blasted fedora to serve as an example to my followers. Julius stepped onto the dais and crossed his arms.

"Wells! Why are you not on the dais?" Julius asked, not really seeking an answer.

"My liege," Andrew began and he knelt, "I am not on the dais because there is no Primogen throne for the Ventrue there. I know your anger with my clan is great and I feel I do not belong on the dais with my fellow Camarilla. Until I redeem my clan in your eyes, I could never stand beside you. Only in your shadow, my liege."

Julius stepped of the dais and walked over to Andrew. The young businessman was fighting silently to remain calm as the Gangrel prince loomed over him. Julius crossed his arms and turned to face the dais.

"This is the perfect example of a subject." Julius rumbled to those of the dais. "Rise Wells and take your place on the dais. You are now Ventrue Primogen of Dallas."

As Andrew rose, the vampires on the dais gasped and began to talk among themselves in quiet whispers. Andrew couldn't help smiling as he stepped onto the dais. The title of Primogen made Andrew the leader of the Ventrue of Dallas. It made him technically one power level down from the prince. Things were definitely looking up for him.

"I protest! This is insane, Julius! Wells is not old enough to be Primogen!" a squat man from Clan Tremere said boldly.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Julius growled.

"But Wells is barely seventy years old! Primogen should be twice that age!" the Tremere shouted, his courage building.

Julius grabbed the Tremere and threw him from the dais, The man hit the floor roughly and rolled to his feet. The Gangrel prince flexed his hands menacingly and looked harshly at the man.

"Perhaps you need a lesson like Veronica learned?" Julius asked.

"No... No my lord." the man whimpered.

"Then, this gathering is over. Let the festivities begin!" Julius said.

The vampire filed off the dais and Julius strode out of the Elysium. Andrew stayed on the dais and looked at the seven thrones before him. Soon, there would be an eighth. Visions of power flashed through Andrew's mind and he lost himself in them. A gentle hand on his shoulder brought he back to reality and he turned to look at the owner of the hand. Camille stood before him in a loose fitting black velvet skirt and white blouse. She nodded to Andrew.

"Congratulations, Primogen. I admire your courage." Camille said with a smile.

"Sometimes, you have to gamble big to win big." Andrew said and he took Camille's hand in his. "You fellow clan member did not fair as well."

"Rook has always been rash and uncouth." Camille said and he gaze turned sour at Andrew. "Wells, what is your game?"

"Nothing that concerns you. I am merely here to deal punishment."

"You keep saying that and yet each time I believe it less and less. You'll have to do better than that to convince me."

"Perhaps I can over a quiet dinner?"

Camille smiled softly and Andrew bowed a bit.

"You are the charmer, Wells. Come to my home in two hours and we will discuss some things." Camille said.

Andrew smiled and kissed the back of Camille's hand. The Tremere Primogen smirked at Andrew and mingled with the other vampires. Andrew checked his watch and decided to freshen up for his little dinner date. Andrew slipped out of the Elysium and returned to Bridger Mansion. He took a quick shower and savored his new Primogenship. As the meeting time neared, Andrew made his way to Camille's home. He stopped to grab a dozen roses from a street vendor and showed up punctually on Camille's doorstep. She owned a large three story house that was built during the turn of the century. Andrew fixed his fedora and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Rook stood there. Andrew frowned.

"Yes?" Rook asked dryly.

"I have an appointment with Camille, Rook." Andrew said promptly. "May I come in?"

Rook stepped aside and Andrew entered the house. He was escorted to the living room and saw Camille sitting there with another vampire, chatting. Camille saw Andrew and rose to meet him. Andrew handed Camille the flowers and smiled politely, paranoia edging in on him. The three to one odds didn't not sit well with Andrew.

"Thank you, Andrew. Won't you join me and my clan mates in a little debate on some things?" Camille asked.

Andrew looked at the three Tremere and turned on his Auspex. Why would these warlocks invite him to meet with them? Suspicions began to run through Andrew's mind. He settled into a plush chair and the three warlocks began to banter about various political issues, occasionally including Andrew. The Ventrue careful studied their questions and realized they were trying to get an understanding on his political views. Andrew laughed to himself! Poor Tremere. They may have been master's of magic, but their understanding of politics was no where close to what Clan Ventrue knew. As the Tremere talked and debated over petty items, Andrew grew bored and let his mind wander. Suddenly, Andrew felt a presence move by him. He blinked and pushed his Auspex to the limit. Yes, someone was climbing the stairs. He could just barely hear the stairs creak. The Ventrue ignored the Tremere's debate and concentrated on the unseen presence moving up to the second floor. Andrew lost track of the presence, but kept his Auspex turned on.

"Wells?" Camille asked.

"Hmm?" Andrew asked.

"I just asked you your position on independent vampires residing within Dallas. Would you let them stay?"

Andrew began to think of a reply when the smell of smoke reached his nose. Something was burning and fear began to pull at Andrew. Two things could cause uncontrollable fear in a vampire. They were fire and sunlight, the two things that could destroy a vampire. Something in the house was on fire, but Andrew didn't see the Tremere reacting.

"I've never known a Ventrue to be at a loss for words!" teased Camille and she sniffed the air. "Do you smell something?"

Andrew bolted from his chair and climbed the staircase, taking the steps three at a time. Camille and the other two Tremere watched Andrew run and they followed him, calling for an explanation. Andrew reached the top of the stairs and the smell of burning wood was thick in the air. He saw black smoking creeping out from under a door at the end of second floor. Without thinking for his safety, Andrew ran and tried the door.

"Andrew, what the hell is going on?" Camille asked as she reached the top of the stairs. "Oh my God! Something is on fire!"

"Unlock it!" Andrew shouted and he shut of his Auspex. "Quickly!"

"I can't! It locks from the inside!" Camille said.

Andrew stepped back from the door and burned some of his vampire blood to make himself stronger. He threw his shoulder against the door and the large oak door flew open from the force of the Andrew's heightened strength. The vampire piled into the room and saw a large, ornate king canopy bed in flames. The two Tremere scrambled backwards as the instinctive fear of fire over came them. Camille blinked in disbelief and froze in her footsteps. Andrew looked at the fire and fought back the fear inside of him. Every instinct was screaming at him to run, but he forced himself to ignore his instincts and act. The Ventrue whipped off his jacket and ran over to the beat. He began to beat at the flames madly and he felt his skin prickle from the heat of the flames. Most vampires were very vulnerable to fire and sunlight, but Clan Ventrue possessed the power of Fortitude. With it, Ventrue could resist almost any injury and Andrew was very thankful for his Fortitude now.

"Camille! Get the rubberneckers out of here!" Andrew shouted as he battled the flames. "I don't need two frenzied vampires on my back."

Andrew's shout snapped Camille out of her shock and she shoved the other two Tremere into the hall. Andrew almost had the fire out and Camille ran to the bathroom. She came back with a glass of water and began to pour it on the smoldering mattress. The flames were put out and Andrew wiped his sooty face. At least his fedora was still in one piece. Andrew watch Camille sob as she looked at the charred ruins of the bed.

"It... it was an antique!" Camille sobbed. "God! What could have happened?"

Andrew dropped his ruined jacket and stepped over behind Camille. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and she turned to look at Andrew. A tear of blood flowed from Camille's left eye and ran down her cheek. Andrew gently wiped it away with his hand."Camille, I think someone set fire to your bed." Andrew said calmly.

"What? How?" Camille asked.

"When we were downstairs, I had my Auspex on. I felt a presence and heard someone on the stairs."

"An Obfuscated vampire?"

"Most likely. I kept my Auspex on fully and then I smelt the smoke."

"Why didn't you warn us?"

"I didn't know if it was one of your clan."

"Tremere do not posses the discipline of Obfuscate."

"And Ventrue do not posses the discipline of Auspex."

"Touché, Wells."

Andrew looked at Camille and she eyed him suspiciously. Her eyes trailed down to Andrew's hand on her arm and Andrew slowly released her. He shook the soot out of his fedora and slipped it on as he walked out of the room. Andrew made his way down the spiral steps and reached the front door when he felt Camille's slender hand grip his shoulder.

"You are the most unusual Ventrue I have ever met. You posses Auspex, you can overcome your fear of fire and you actually seem to give a damn about something else besides yourself." Camille said.

"I'll take that as a complement." Andrew said and he put his hand on the door knob. "Don't let it get around. I like to try and seem like the average Ventrue."

"I won't... Andrew." Camille said.

Hearing Camille call him by his first name, Andrew turned with a smile. He lowered his black fedora and scanned Camille's face. Behind her snobbish attitude was a hint of concern and admiration.

"It might also be wise to keep away from here for a while. Perhaps you can stay with Alasandra." Andrew said.

"I will see, Andrew." Camille replied.

"Then I bid thee, adieu."

Andrew nodded to Camille as he stepped out into the cool night air and he began to walk to the street. He looked back and waved to Camille as she stood in the doorway, watching him leave. As he hit the street and headed for Bridger Mansion, Andrew smiled. It looked like his charm had made him a new friend and admirer.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two weeks drifted by lazily. Andrew worked on several plans to overthrow Julius, but none of them seemed to foolproof. What he needed was a scapegoat to make any of his plans work and he uttered a silent prayer for one. Andrew sat in the Fallen Angel, cradling a rye and staring at the contents of the glass. Someone cleared their throat and Andrew looked up. He smiled as he saw Alexi standing there, trying his best to disguise himself behind dark glasses and a fake wig.

"I heard you had an offer for me." Alexi asked as he sat down.

"Indeed I do, Alexi." Andrew said and smiled.

"What is your offer?"

"How would you like to get rid of Julius?"

"Are you joking or merely trying to trap me?"

Andrew ignored Alexi's sarcastic remark and swirled his rye.

"I've managed to acquire a fair amount of C-4 plastic explosive and I don't know what I should do with it." Andrew said innocently and he looked at Alexi. "Got any ideas or friends who could use it?"

Alexi smiled broadly and nodded.

"Indeed I do, Mr. Wells. I know a warehouse on the east side of town that would be a perfect place to store the C-4." Alexi said. "I hope it does not go off accidentally."

"Here." Andrew said as he slid a slip of paper across the table. "This is the name and number of the contact with the C-4. He'll be expecting a call from you within the next week."

"Thank you, Mr. Wells."

"Don't mention it... literally."

Alexi rose and faded into the crowd. Andrew smiled to himself. Why do your own dirty work when you can get some one to do it for you? Andrew looked around the bar. He spied Tawni over by the other bouncers and waved to her. Tawni turned a little red and the other bouncers began to laugh and elbow her. Andrew frowned as Tawni snapped at the other bouncers, who kept teasing her. Andrew frowned a bit and rose from his table. Two Goth girls slid up to him and smiled at him seductively.

"Can I help you lovely ladies?" Andrew said with a soft smile.

"My friend and I were wondering if you'd dance with us." asked the shorter of the two ladies.

"I'd love too, but I have to dance with Tawni first."

"Tawni?" the other lady said and laughed. "Cripes. You must have one weird fetish!"

"Maybe its for men!" laughed her companion.

"Ladies, I think that's uncalled for." Andrew said, his collar heating up.

"Come on, Kelly." the shorter lady said. "He's probably gay or somethin'."

The blow to Andrew's ego stung and he narrowed his eyes at the two ladies. They backed up and looked at him nervously. The only thing Andrew valued more than his wealth was his pride. Arrogance from mortals tended to anger him and Andrew decided these two ladies needed to understand who was in control here. He removed his fedora and sneered at them.

"Gay, eh?" Andrew snickered. "Watch and see what you missed out on... ladies."

Andrew made his way to the bar and leaned over to the bartender. He whispered a few words and the bartender nodded, heading for the DJ booth. Andrew snapped his wrist and sent his fedora arcing towards Tawni. His treasured hat landed neatly on Tawni's head and she turned, her face reddening as she saw Andrew. The young businessman looked over at the two ladies who had asked him for his dance and they laughed at him. He nodded softly to them and made his way over to Tawni as the music started to play over the speakers.

"Oh... oh oh... You don't have to go!" boomed the speakers as the first chords of Dyer Maker rang out.

Ignoring the laughs from the bouncers, Andrew led Tawni to the dance floor and took her into his arms. She looked down at him, her face beet red. His serious eyes met hers and he began to lead her through the steps of his dance. Seductive and fluid were his movements. The laughs in the room turned to mumbles of jealously as Andrew expressed his desire for the large woman. He was not dancing to impress Tawni, but to show everyone that no one held power over him. He did what as he pleased and no one's opinion would influence him. Tawni relaxed in his arms as Andrew danced his feelings of lust to her. Every so often, Andrew stole glances over at Kelly and her friend. Seeing the look of jealousy in their faces gave Andrew a sweet, satisfied feeling. The song came to an end and Tawni stared at Andrew, spellbound by the suggestiveness of his movements.

"Andrew?" Tawni whispered. "Can we go to my place?"

Andrew nodded with a smile and took his fedora off Tawni's head. They left the Fallen Angel and caught a cab. Tawni gave the driver the address and the cab sailed through the silent night. Andrew straightened his fedora and took note of the landmarks as they passed, committing the directions to memory. The cab stopped and Tawni climbed out. Andrew paid the cabby and joined Tawni on the sidewalk. Before him loomed a large, three story mansion. It was much larger than Corey's and Tawni unlocked the front gates. She led Andrew up to the main doors of the gate and Andrew scanned the spacious grounds. A high ten foot wall surrounded the entire grounds and Andrew noticed the shrubby was neatly trimmed to make sure no area was out of view. Tawni unlocked the front door and led Andrew inside. The marble floor of the foyer was impressive and Andrew followed Tawni down a hallway. As they passed by the living room, Tawni stopped.

"Tawni!" a soft voice called. "We've been waiting for you. Come here."

Tawni stepped into the living room and Andrew followed. Sitting on the couch were a man and a woman. Both rose to greet Tawni and the woman frowned at Andrew. She was a slender blond dressed in some sort of flowing green robe and she wore silver sandals on her feet. Her long hair was done up nicely in a bun and her piercing green eyes looked at Andrew with distaste. Her male companion was short and had a meek look on his face. His messy black hair looked like a mop and he cowered behind the female. Andrew removed his fedora and nodded to the couple.

"Sindra? Thomas?" Tawni asked. "This is Andrew. He's a friend of mine."

"A pleasure to meet you, Andrew." Sindra said with tight lips.

"Likewise." Andrew said, feeling Sindra's intense dislike for him.

"Come on, Andrew. I'll show you around." Tawni said and she tugged at his arm.

"Be sure to bring Andrew back later, Tawni. I'd like to have a few word with him." Sindra said.

Andrew smiled politely to Sindra and Thomas as he was pulled away by Tawni. He could feel Sindra's eyes burning holes into his back as Tawni led him up a grand staircase. The mansion was very old and tastefully decorated, appealing to Andrew's sense of taste. Tawni led him to the top floor and to a large bedroom. The walls were done in a pale gray and clothes were scattered all over the floor. An open skylight let starlight filter in and a single bed rested against one wall.

"This is my room." Tawni said as she rested her staff against the wall.

"Quaint." Andrew said. "It suits you."

Andrew took Tawni into his arms and held her close. She looked up at him and smiled softly to the Ventrue. Andrew kissed her lips softly and she wrapped her arms about him. Andrew held her protectively and put her forehead to hers, swaying softly to unheard music.

"Kiss me." Tawni whispered. "Please?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Andrew caught a slight movement. He snapped on his Auspex and heard someone shift on the bed, the springs creaking under the hidden intruder's weight. He stole a quick glance at the bed, but saw no one. Andrew released his grip on Tawni and he fingered his stiletto up his sleeve.

"I'd love too kiss you, but we have a pervert sitting on your bed, Tawni." Andrew said loudly.

Tawni blinked at Andrew and looked at the bed. The air shimmered slightly and Sindra appeared, sitting on the edge of the bed. Andrew frowned and Sindra smirked at him. Tawni shook with rage and jabbed a finger at Sindra.

"What are you doing in my room?" Tawni demanded.

"Just protecting you, Tawni." Sindra said nonchalantly. "Andrew is not to be trusted."

"Not to be trusted?!" Tawni stammered. "You just met him!"

Andrew eyed Sindra. "We know each other, Tawni. We belong to the same social club."

"Wells, leave my home immediately." Sindra ordered.

"Sindra!" Tawni shouted. "He's my guest."

"Tawni, if you raise your voice to me-" Sindra began.

"Stop." Andrew said firmly. "I will leave."

Andrew silenced Tawni's protests with a kiss and Sindra smiled in silent victory. Her smile faded as Andrew scooped the giantess in his arms and nodded to Sindra, his face full of rage and power.

"No one dictates over me, Sindra." Andrew warned. "No one."

Burning some of his vampire blood, Andrew increased his superhuman strength to the max. With a grunt, Andrew leapt up and through the open skylight. Tawni gave a little yelp of surprise as Andrew landed softly on the roof. He kissed Tawni on the neck and she snuggled close to him. With quick, agile steps, Andrew raced across the top of the roof and sailed off the side. The air whistled past them as they plunged three stories. Tawni gripped Andrew tightly as he landed smoothly on the front lawn. The hunger was building inside of him and he could feel Tawni's heart beating like a jackhammer. Andrew spied a grove of trees and darted inside with Tawni. He laid her down and leaned over her, smiling in the starlight.

"God, Andrew! My heart is beating like crazy!" Tawni gasped.

"I hope my little jaunt didn't bother you." Andrew asked softly, moving to Tawni's lips. "Did it?"

"No." Tawni murmured. "It was incredible!"

Andrew touched his cool lips to Tawni's and then nuzzled her neck. She shuddered and gripped his back tightly, pulling him into her. Andrew did not need much more encouragement and he bit Tawni's neck, sending her into the pleasure of the Kiss. Her blood was sweet and tangy. The excitement from Andrew's little trip had flavored it well. Tawni moaned and began to suck on Andrew's neck. Something stirred within Andrew and the rush of feeding on excited blood made him reckless. With a flick of his wrist, Andrew slid the slender stiletto out of his sleeve. He gently pushed Tawni back and put the knife to his neck. He cut deeply and his blood colored his pale skin. Tawni blinked and Andrew went back to feeding on her, drinking deep of her blood. Tawni cautiously licked Andrew's blood with the tip of her tongue and he shivered. The giantess put her lips to Andrew's wound and began to suck softly. Pleasured ebbed into Andrew's conscience and he began to feed deeper. His body tingled as Tawni drank his blood, her tongue flicking softly against his neck. Finally, Andrew stopped feeding from Tawni. He licked the wound shut and shivered as Tawni kept drinking his blood. With much reluctance, Andrew pulled Tawni away and healed the wound by burning some of his blood.

"God, Andrew. I feel so weird." Tawni murmured.

Andrew cradled the giantess in his arms and softly stroked her hair. She snuggled into him and he sighed happily.

"Just a side effect from drinking my blood, Tawni." Andrew explained.

"Will I become a vampire like you and Sindra?"

Andrew chuckled softly.

"No. You'll just be a little stronger than most mortals." Andrew said.

"Would you make me a vampire if I wanted to be one?" Tawni asked.

"Never. It is a curse I would not wish upon my worst enemies."

"Then why are you one?"

Memories stirred inside of Andrew and he sought for the right words to say to Tawni.

"It's a long and painful story, Tawni. Another time I will tell you." Andrew said quietly.

The couple lay together for a long time, doing nothing but holding each other as the stars shone overhead. Andrew felt content and happy for once in his life. It was these moments he treasured. Moments where he could just sit back, forget about all his responsibilities and enjoy himself without any worries. The hours slid by and small talk was made between the two new lovers. Tawni began to yawn and Andrew smiled. With gentle hands, Andrew scooped Tawni into his arms and stood. He walked towards the mansion, whistling softly. The sight of the giant cradled in his arms might have looked comical, but Andrew did not care. As he reached the front door, Andrew set Tawni down and kissed her lips softly.

"Thanks, Tawni." Andrew said.

"Thank you, Andrew. For making me feel so special." Tawni said and she wrapped her arms around Andrew.

"Why thank me for making you feel what you truly are? Sometimes, people don't bother to look past the shell and see someone's true inner beauty, like yours."

Tawni hugged Andrew tightly and kissed his neck. Andrew sighed softly and the front door open. Sindra stood there, her face as hard as stone. Tawni released Andrew and silently stepped into the mansion. Andrew smiled to Sindra and tipped his fedora to her. Sindra shut the door quickly and Andrew heard the bolts latch. He chuckled to himself and walked towards the main gate. Something in his mind kept nagging him, like a warning or omen, but he ignored it. He made his way back to Bridger Mansion and feel into a deep sleep, happy from the events of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Another month slid by quietly and Andrew found most of his time taken up by attending meetings with Julius and the other Primogens. Nothing ever got accomplished in these meetings and more than one Primogen walked out with a wound of some sort, complements of the Gangrel Prince. Andrew grew more and more set on vengeance as he watched Julius at these meetings.

In the early hours of the morning, Andrew sat in the balcony of the Fallen Angel and mulled over the telegram on the table before him. It had arrived yesterday and his eyes danced over the words one more time.

"ANDREW STOP DO NOT COME HOME STOP FAMILY GONE STOP DO NOT COME HOME STOP DEVON"

Andrew wrinkled his brow and tried dialing Prince Devon again on his celphone. The phone on the other end rang and rang. Andrew let it ring ten times before finally hanging up and biting his lip. When he had left Toronto, the Sabbat and Brujah were putting pressure on the Camarilla. Could Devon's message mean that one of the factions had succeeded in overthrowing the Camarilla? Andrew leaned back and contemplated the telegram, looking over the bar. He saw Sindra and Thomas, watching him carefully. It had been hard to steal time with Tawni from the two vampires, but Andrew was the master of deception and they had not been able to stop him yet.

Tawni slid into his table and smiled broadly at him. Andrew dropped his fedora on the table and forced a smile for Tawni. The giantess frowned and took Andrew's cool hand into hers.

"What's wrong, Andy?" Tawni asked.

"Just some bad news from back home." Andrew said and he pushed the telegram across to Tawni.

Tawni picked up the telegram and read it carefully. Her brow furrowed and Andrew rocked back in his chair, watching the people on the dance floor.

"Family gone?" Tawni asked. "Kind of cryptic. What's it mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I'll be staying in Dallas for a long time." Andrew replied, scooping up the telegram.

Tawni moved to a seat beside him and slipped her large hand into Andrew's slender palm. She smiled at him and Andrew smiled back.

"Looks like I get to hang on to you for a while yet then." Tawni teased with a smile. "Damn."

Andrew gripped Tawni's hand in his and kissed her softly. Tawni sighed and curled up to Andrew. The Ventrue Primogen closed his eyes and let his mind drift as the dance music throbbed his temples. He felt Tawni leave her seat and he cracked an eye. The large woman made her way clumsily over to the bar and Andrew frowned slightly. Sindra and Thomas were there, smiling at Tawni. Sindra caught Andrew's eye and she smiled pleasantly to him. Warning bells went off in Andrew's head. He tensed and began to look for trouble. An hour slid by and Andrew watched the trio like a hawk as they sat near the back in a quiet booth. Sindra nodded to Tawni and slid out of the booth. Thomas joined Sindra and the giantess looked over at Andrew, her face blank. She slipped out of the table and the three of them left the Fallen Angel. Andrew dropped some bills on his table and tried to follow them, but the people were too thick to push through. By the time he got outside, Andrew saw a black Sedan roll by him, Tawni in the back seat with Sindra. He paused and contemplated his next move.

"Wells!" a voice called from the alley.

The Ventrue looked into the alley and saw only blackness. Curious, Andrew stepped into the alley and looked about, Searching for the source of the voice. He felt a presence nearby and he snapped on his Auspex. Andrew strained his super hearing to the limit, but his unseen guest was too quiet to be detected. He narrowed his eyes and removed his fedora calmly.

"Yes?" Andrew asked.

"Tawni is in danger." the voice said softly at his ear.

"I figured as much, but it does not matter."

"What do you mean? Do you not care for her?"

"My friend, I take little interest in the living."

Andrew gritted his teeth and felt the bitterness of his own words. Most lies slid of the tip of his tongue easily, but this one made him slightly ill. The more he denied his feelings for Tawni, the more ill he felt. She was just another woman, Wells. Nothing more. Forget about her. Andrew's conscience began to wash feelings of guilt over him. To admit feelings for a mortal would be sending a sign of weakness to the other vampires.

"She is going to die tonight. Two of our kind are planning to drain all her blood." purred the unseen voice.

"How do you know this?" Andrew asked, remaining calm.

"I sat with them while I was Obfuscated and listened to their words."

"And what do I owe you for this information?"

"I'll collect for it later. You will save her, won't you?"

"I'll think about it."

Andrew jammed his fedora on his head and turned to leave the alley. He felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek and a whimpering in his ear. He walked quickly out of the alley and drew his jacket tightly about him. Whoever was in the alley seemed to know how to play him like a harp and it disturbed Andrew. He hailed a cab and climbed in.

"Where to?" the cabby asked.

Andrew paused. He could be back at Bridger Mansion and in bed with a few words. Tawni would be but a memory. A brief flash in the eternity of his existence. Something inside of him kept trying to twist his heart and he checked his watch. Ninety minutes until sunrise. The Ventrue looked at the cabby and flexed his hands.

"Take me to the south end of town, near the large two story mansion and if you get me there in ten minutes, I'll tip you a hundred." Andrew said calmly.

The cabby nodded and slammed the meter on. The cab roared off and Andrew was thrown back in his seat. Nine minutes later, Andrew was handing the cabby a hundred plus the fare. The cab roared off and Andrew paused before the heavy iron gate. He eyed the wall and sucked his bottom lip. This is crazy, Wells. Let's go home and forget about it. Andrew kept trying to convince himself that he was a fool for doing this and he slid up to the high wall surrounding the estate. With a quick, powerful jump, Andrew gripped the top of the wall and scaled it. His loafers crunched a small shrub as he slid down the other side of the wall. He glanced around at the dark grounds and bit his lip. This was insane. What in the name of Caine was he doing? Why should risk his existence for a woman?

The vampire set aside his internal battle and concentrated his energies on the task at hand. The large, three story mansion loomed before him and he crept up to the large bay windows. Tawni was here and she was in danger. Andrew careful peeked into each of the large bay windows, his panic growing inside of him by the minute. Half way down the south side, Andrew saw three figures in a sitting room. One of them was Tawni, spread out unconscious on a couch. The other two were Sindra and Thomas. They were taking turns, feeding from the large women, blooding coating their lips. Andrew felt anger in his soul and something akin to attraction his heart, but he would never accept that feeling. The anger caused something to snap inside of him and Andrew did something he only did once before.

He cared for someone.

"No time to be subtle!" Andrew thought and he jogged a few feet back from the window.

Andrew pulled his fedora down tight and burned a lot of his blood to maximize his physical abilities. He sprinted toward the window, a low growling rumbling in his throat. With a super human leap, Andrew smashed through the bay window! Sindra and Thomas looked up in shock and Andrew drew his stiletto from his sleeve. He lunged and slashed deep into Thomas throat. With a backward slash, Andrew sent the blade across Thomas's gut. Thomas gurgled and stumbled backwards, trying to hold his intestines in. Andrew spun and looked for Sindra, but she was gone.

"You dare come here, Wells!" Sindra's voice said. "Thomas and I will have your head!"

"I come anywhere I choose." Andrew said and he held his slender knife before him. "Why don't you show yourself, instead of hiding with Obfuscate?"

"Now now, Wells. Thomas and I will wait until he has healed before we deal with you." Sindra's voice said. "You may have got the drop on us, but you are only one harmless Venture!"

Andrew looked around and cursed. Thomas had Obfuscated and disappeared from view. Andrew knew it wouldn't take Thomas much longer to heal his wounds and the young businessman knew he had to act. He raced to Tawni's side and tossed her effortlessly over his shoulder, like she weighed nothing.

"I may not have Obfuscate, Sindra, but I can play the disappearing game too!" Andrew shouted.

"Can you, Wells?" Sindra taunted.

Quickly, Andy scooped a vase from a nearby table. With a snap throw, he sent the vase rocketing towards the light fixture in the ceiling. The vase and light fixture shattered into a thousand pieces, casting the room into darkness. As debris rained down, Andrew ran with all his might to the broken window and leapt through. He landed roughly and fell! Tawni went sprawling and Andrew picked himself up. Tawni groaned slightly and Andrew scooped her up. He sprinted down the graveled driveway and headed for the main gate. He knew he couldn't go over the wall with Tawni easily, so he decided to take the most direct route. The large wrought iron gate loomed before Andrew and he tensed himself as he lowered his shoulder.

KA-SHING!

The gate flew open as Andrew smashed into it with his free shoulder. Fire shot though his arm as he felt his shoulder snap. He gritted his teeth and burned a little more blood to heal it. Andrew was beginning to worry. He had burn a lot of blood tonight and it was getting very difficult to control the growing hunger inside of him. Tawni moaned a bit as Andrew ran the short distance to town. He thanked Caine for blessing his clan with the gift of Fortitude. It was the only thing giving Andrew the extra energy and toughness he needed to battle the fatigue and injuries he had suffered tonight. Dallas loomed before him and Andrew's heart leapt. He had did it. Nothing could stop him now.

Except for the dawn.

The sky began to lighten as the first rays of the sun crept over the horizon. Panic stuck at Andrew and he fought the rising instinctive terror of the sun building inside of him. He zipped his coat up tight and lowered his fedora. He would not be defeated after battling so hard to save Tawni. Not even the sun would deny him this victory. The sky began to turn a soft orange as Andrew hit the city limits. His eyes burned and he felt his skin beginning to sting. If he did not find shelter within the next thirty minutes, Andrew knew he would be nothing more than a memory.

"Andrew?" Tawni murmured from his shoulder.

The vampire ignored the waking woman and hunted for shelter. He spied an abandoned warehouse to his left and smashed through the front door. The sun was making his skin burn, but he fought the pain and set Tawni down. To his relief, Andrew spied a set of stairs going down. He scurried down them like a rat and dove under a pile of old crates. The room had no windows and the crates provided him enough cover to hide. Andrew finally gave in to the pressing need to sleep, his body relaxing as he drifted off.


	8. Chapter 8

"One of the most unusual thing about vampires, " Andrew remembered Prince Devon explaining, "is they do not dream."

They only had nightmares.

Andrew found himself trapped in the past. It was 1955, nearly four decades ago and he was pounding on a large steel door. The buildings of suburbia Toronto loomed around him and the sky was beginning to lighten. He was a young vampire then, barley two years old. Andrew screamed and pounded on the door harder. A speaker above the door crackled and that voice which will haunt him forever filed his ears.

"Now, Andrew. You know it's your punishment time." the speaker crackled.

"No!" Andrew whimpered and pounded on the door with his fists.

"Maybe I shall let you perish this time."

"Let me in!"

The first rays of the sun peaked over the horizon and Andrew felt his skin tingling. He narrowed his eyes and pounded on the door until the skin on his knuckles split, leaving bloody marks on the large steel door. The terror of Rotschreck rose inside of him and Andrew screamed as his flesh began to smoke.

"Who is the master?" the speaker crackled.

"You are!" Andrew wailed as the agony of sunlight tore through his system.

"And what are you?"

"Nothing!"

"Louder."

"Nothing!"

The door slowly swung open and Andrew tumbled in, skin smoking. The door slammed shut behind him and Andrew shook on the cool stone floor. Slow, heavy footsteps broke the darkness. Andrew looked up and saw his sire standing over him. The eyes of his sire burned with anger and a twisted smile pulled at his lips. The snow white hair was cut short to the scalp and Andrew's sire knelt by him. He grabbed Andrew's hair in his hands and jerked the young vampire's head back. Andrew cried in pain and his sire shook him..

"Never forget you are nothing. No one loves you, no one wants you and no one will ever care for you. Without me, you would be nothing!" Andrew's sire hissed.

"Yes!" Andrew cried.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, master!"

Andrew's sire released him and stood. Andrew curled into a ball and shuddered. Something dropped in front of him and Andrew looked. Two freshly killed rats lay in front of him and his sire smiled. Andrew shut his eyes and laughter filled his ears.

"Andrew?" a soft voice called.

Andrew blinked and found himself propped into a sitting position. He was back in the basement of the warehouse and awake. He saw a large shadow looming over him and he scurried back in fear, eyes wide.

"No! You're the master!" Andrew whimpered and pressed his back against the wall of the warehouse.

The shadow moved slowly and a large hand touched his cheek. Andrew relaxed as he recognized Tawni. She looked at him curiously and Andrew regained control of himself.

"What?" Tawni asked.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream." Andrew said softly.

Tawni slipped her arms about Andrew and held him tightly. Andrew's broken body cried in protest, but he returned the hug. The burning in his gut was intense and he felt his fangs length. He was so hungry that his own body was ordering him to feed.

"After I woke this morning, I saw your fedora by the stairs. I found you under the boxes and waited until night fall to help you." Tawni whispered and she felt Andrew tense. "Are you okay?"

"Hhhhhungry." Andrew hissed, his fangs fully extended.

"Then kiss me."

"No. I cccould kill yyyyou."

"Take my blood. You need it."

Tawni gently placed her hand on the back of Andrew's neck and lowered his head to her neck. The scent of her body and the touch of her soft skin against Andrew's lips excited him. Unable to resist no longer, Andrew sunk his fangs into Tawni's neck and began to feed deeply. The giantess shuddered and gripped Andrew tightly. Her blood slid down Andrew's dry throat and filled him with pure pleasure. It felt so good to feed and he drank fast and deep. Caught up in his own pleasure, Andrew gripped Tawni fiercely and she gasped. Her eyes began to droop and Andrew felt her slowly going lip. He tried to stop feeding, but he could not resist the urge. Images of Tawni's drained and lifeless body flashed in his mind and slowly. Control flowed into his hands and Andrew stopped feeding. No, he did not want her to die. Andrew licked the wound shut and held the dozing giantess close to his now warm body, his system coursing with new life.

Andrew let Tawni sleep as he thought about his nightmare. Had it really been four decades since he had suffered under his sire or was it only yesterday? The nightmare was so vivid, Andrew began to doubt himself. What was he doing in Dallas? Why in the name of Caine should he, a simple Ventrue, remove a Gangrel Prince? The questions flew through Andrew's mind and he grew troubled. An hour later, Tawni stirred and looked up at Andrew. He helped her stand and she shook the cobwebs out of her head.

"I feel terrible." Tawni moaned.

"Just thank your creator I didn't kill you." Andrew said.

"You would never do that. I know you too well."

Andrew didn't answer her and he climbed the steps of the warehouse with Tawni close behind. The giantess dropped Andrew's fedora on his head and kissed his cheek. She led Andrew to a large pickup truck and he climbed in the passenger side. Tawni climbed into the driver's side and started the engine.

"Where to?" Tawni asked.

"You are going to get some lodgings. You can't go back to the mansion after last night." Andrew said. "Head for the north side of town. There's a few mortals who own Clan Ventrue a favor and you can stay with them."

"But I got no money or clothes!"

"I got lots of cash to spare and if you want, I can go back for you clothes."

Andrew leaned his head back on the seat as the truck rolled on through the streets. Thee was a long silence and Tawni glanced at Andrew, her eyes soft and happy.

"Andy?" Tawni asked.

"Hmm?" Andrew asked.

"Thanks for coming after me."

"Don't mention it. I was in the neighborhood."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you come after me?"

Andrew sighed to himself. Why did he come after her? She wasn't beautiful or sexual, as his usual preference ran. She was just some woman he had ran into one night. How could he answer her question if he didn't really know the answer himself? Or was it that Andrew knew the answer and was afraid to say it.

"I heard you were going to be killed and I didn't want that to happen. I'm... fond of you." Andrew said, hesitantly.

"Fond? Can you feel that?" Tawni asked.

"I can feel anything except sexual pleasure, Tawni. The body is dead, but my emotions are not."

"Can you love?"

"I can perform the act."

"I meant can you feel love for someone."

"Of course."

"Could you love me?"

Tawni watched as Andrew lowered his fedora over his eyes and pulled his jacket closer around him. Obviously, the conversation was over.

"I love you too, Andrew." Tawni said softly.

Andrew shuddered. Damn her. Not again. He swore love would never bring him down in the darkness of depression again. The nightmare loomed fresh in his mind and memories of his past encircled him like bittersweet thorns. Andrew hid his pain and quietly tried to deny the true feelings her had for Tawni as the truck rolled on in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Andrew made sure Tawni was settled safely in the old Victorian house in the north end of town and even spent the day with her by camping out in the closet. When the evening came, Andrew knew he had to head to Elysium. There wasn't any doubt in his mind that Sindra would be telling Julius what went down last night.

Andrew stepped into Elysium and Camille was at his side immediately. She steered him to a quiet corner of the Elysium and spoke to him in a low tone, her eyes full of curiosity.

"There have been rumors flying around Elysium that you stole a blood doll from Sindra and Thomas last night." Camille whispered. "Are they true?"

"No." Andrew replied as he watch Elysium fill up. "That's not what happened at all."

"What happened then?"

"I saved a mortal from death at the hands of Sindra and Thomas."

"Twisted like a true Ventrue."

"Just keep it to yourself, Camille. I'm trusting you and I don't do that with many people."

Camille gave Andrew's arm a gentle squeeze and headed for the Tremere throne on the dais. Andrew watched her go and spied Sindra across the room, ranting and shaking as she talked to a group of vampires. Andrew smiled to her as he walked towards the dais, hands in his pockets. He settled into the Venture throne and stretched out. Soon, Julius entered and took his seat in the Gangrel throne. Elysium quieted and Julius spoke.

"I have heard that there has been trouble in my domain." Julius rumbled.

"Wells invaded our domain! He stole our blood doll and he attacked us!" accused Sindra. "I demand justice."

"Wells, what have you to say to answer these charges?" Julius asked.

"I would be happy to answer any accusations that are support by evidence." Andrew said calmly and he smiled softly at Sindra. "You do have proof, don't you Sindra? Photos or a film of me supposedly being at your home."

There was a long silence in the Elysium. Andrew let a small smirk escape from his lips and Sindra shook with rage. Thomas cowered behind her and Julius spoke once more.

"Answer the question, Sindra." Julius ordered.

"I demand he be-"

"ANSWER!" roared Julius.

"I... don't have any proof." Sindra said meekly. "Only my word."

"Then the matter is closed." Julius said.

"My liege, I beg to differ." Andrew said calmly.

"What?" Julius asked.

"False accusations against a Primogen is not a crime, but it has caused me to lose status." Andrew said and he narrowed his eyes at Sindra. "I demand retribution."

"This is insane!" Sindra cried.

"SILENCE!" Julius roared and he rose from his throne. "Primogen Wells is correct. Falsely accusing Andrew has caused him loss of status. What do you suggest as retribution, Wells?"

"Merely that I be allowed to ask my liege to punish Sindra if she acts disrespectful to me or any other Primogen in the future." Andrew said.

"Agreed, Wells." Julius said. "Leave my presence, Sindra, while you are still in one piece. You have lost my favor."

Sindra glared at Andrew and left Elysium with Thomas close behind her. Andrew tipped back his fedora and couldn't help smiling. True power was all within the mind, not muscles. The Ventrue had taught Andrew that and his mind could turn any obvious defeat into a sudden victory. The rest of the business was trivial and concluded quickly. Elysium grew busy once more and Andrew left his throne, finding a quiet couch in a shadowy corner of the Elysium. Normally, Andrew would have loved to socialize and flirt, but tonight he felt withdrawn. He settled back onto the couch and shut his eyes, trying to relax. A pair of soft lips touched his cheek and his eyes snapped open. He saw no one, but knew he did not imagine the soft kiss.

"Who's there?" Andrew murmured.

"Just me, Andrew" a voice whispered.

"My admirer from the alley the other night. How fare you?"

"I am well. I see you saved Tawni."

Andrew didn't not reply.

"Where is she?" the voice asked.

"Safe, for the time being. What do you want, stranger? I do not like mind games played against me."

"I've come to ask for payment for my message the other night."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to make me feel happy."

"That seems like an unusual request, but I will grant it. Can we go and talk some place more private?"

"Walk out to the street and I will guide you."

Andrew nodded and rose from his couch. He smiled to the others as he left the Elysium. As he hit the street, Andrew began to follow the directions whispered by his unseen companion. The voice led him to a two story music store on the east side of town. He was instructed to climb the stairs and enter through the red door. Andrew did as he was told and found himself in a large dance hall. A spotlight flashed on and Andrew saw a stage full of instruments. He tensed slightly, wondering if this was a trap.

"Dance for me, Andrew. Dance for me the way you danced for Tawni." the voice said by the spotlight at the back. "Make me feel special, please?"

"I can't." Andrew said softly. "I can't dance for you."

"Why?"

"I don't know you and I dance what I feel for a person."

Andrew winced inwardly as his words slipped from his tongue before he could stop them. He had done it. He had admitted he felt for Tawni and the stranger could see that he felt deeply for her. Andrew stood with pride and heard the voice cry softly.

"Come here." Andrew said.

It was not a command, but a gentle request. Through the spotlight, Andrew saw a small shadow walking toward him. It was female and couldn't be more than 4' 9". The shadow stopped a few feet from Andrew and he looked into her face. It looked as if God had played a cruel joke with this lady's beauty. Her eyes were very large and far apart. Wispy remnants of pale blond hair clung to her scalp, which was covered in large blue veins. She looked meekly up at Andrew and he saw the two, long canine fangs hanging over her bottom lip. Andrew kept his composure. She was Nosferatu, the sewer vampires. Cursed with horrible ugliness, Nosferatu usually used Obfuscate to keep out of sight and were quiet by nature. They knew much about what went on within a city and the Camarilla and were a prime source of information.

"What's you name?" Andrew asked.

"Pol, my lord Primogen." the Nosferatu said quietly and she lowered her head.

Andrew gently placed his hand on Pol's chin and lifted her head. He saw the fear and respect in her eyes and he smiled softly.

"Call me Andrew, Pol." Andrew said with a smile. "What do you really want from me?"

"Nothing. I just thought that since I helped saved Tawni, I might get a reward, but I think I changed my mind."

"No. I owe you much for that information and Andrew Wells always pays his debts. Name your price."

"I just want to feel special and happy, but you can't do that."

Andrew let his hand drop from Pol's chin and looked around. Nosferatu loved secrets and the Ventrue bit his lip. He had something he could give Pol, but could she be trusted to keep it a secret? Slowly, Andrew moved towards the stage and climbed on top of it. Pol watched as Andrew selected an electric guitar and plugged it into an amp. He removed his jacket and fedora as Pol moved closer to the stage. Andrew slung the guitar around his neck and looked down at Pol.

"What I am about to give you is one of my secrets. I'm trusting you to keep it and I hope it makes you feel special that I trust you so much." Andrew said.

Pol nodded slightly and watched Andrew curiously. The Ventrue Primogen flexed his right hand and paused, thinking deeply. With a quick downward strum, Andrew launched into a song and began to sing.

"Well the little things you say and do... make me want to be with you!" Andrew sung as he played the guitar. "Rave on!"

Pol blinked as she watch Andrew come alive on the stage. Andrew shut his eyes as he played, working many decades of stiffness out of his fingers. He sung his heart out as the chords of "Rave On" rang out from the amplifier. He finished his song and opened his eyes, smiling at a very surprised Pol.

"You were wonderful!" Pol said softly. "You sounded and looked just like Buddy Holly!"

"I should hope so." Andrew said with a smile as he unslung the guitar.

"Hope so? You don't mean..."

Andrew set the guitar down and set down on the edge of the stage. Pol came up to him and Andrew slipped his hands around her waist. He lifted her up on the stage and set her beside him. She smiled at him and scooted closer.

"Tell me!" Pol said with a squeal of delight.

"Yes, I was Buddy Holly. I was Embraced in 1953 and by 1962, I was getting restless.". Andrew said as he dangled his feet over the edge of the stage. "I tossed a little makeup and hair dye on, threw some horned rimmed glasses in for effect and formed a band. I didn't expect to get so popular, but it didn't bother me." Andrew explained with a smile.

"But what about the plane crash in 1966 and daytime appearances?"

"I had a double for day appearances and the plane crash was real. I was getting a lot of pressure from Clan Ventrue to stop what I was doing, but ignored them. My double was on the plane when it went down and I think Clan Ventrue had something to do with it, but I did not press the issue."

Pol leaned her head on his shoulder and Andrew slipped an arm around her. She snuggled into him and Andrew kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe it. Andrew Wells was Buddy Holly!" Pol said quietly. "This is truly a treasure. You've made me feel so special."

"I felt this secret was worth the information you gave me." Andrew said with a chuckle. "Just keep it to yourself."

Pol nodded and the two vampires sat quietly for a long time. Finally, Pol looked up at Andrew and the Venture Primogen looked down at her softly. Andrew leaned down and gently kissed Pol's lips. She stiffened and wrapped her arms around Andrew. Andrew nibbled at her neck and gently pulled back. Pol looked at him and her lips trembled.

"Why did you do that?" Pol asked quietly.

"Because." Andrew replied as he stood up on the stage. "You were dreaming of it."

"H-h-h-how did you know?"

"I could see it in you eyes and feel it in your body."

Andrew picked up his fedora and jacket. Pol got to her feet and cocked her head at Andrew as he slipped his jacket on. He smiled at her and took her hand. She squeezed it with an iron grip.

"What would it take to make you mine?" Pol asked.

Andrew just smiled and led Pol towards the red door at the back of the dance hall. He slowly let go of her hand and opened the door. Andrew looked back and saw Pol was gone, most likely Obfuscated. He blew a kiss and slipped his fedora on.

"Pol, do you know anything about a fire at Camille's house?" Andrew asked.

"No." Pol's voice replied.

"If you do hear anything, can you let me know? I'll pay for the information."

"I will let you know... Buddy."

Andrew heard a giggle and he smiled as he stepped outside. A soft kiss touched his lips and Andrew returned it. The wind seem to whimper and Andrew looked to the night sky. His music came alive tonight for the first time on thirty years and he flexed his stiff hands. Maybe things were getting better. With a few quick steps, Andrew bounced down the stairs and into the night. He headed for the old Victorian House and hoped Tawni was still awake. His celphone rang and Andrew answered it as he walked.

"Wells here." Andrew said.

"This is Alexi. The deed is done. I'm standing here now watching the warehouse burn. Thank you for the gift." Alexi said.

"You're most welcome. Have a pleasant evening."

"Likewise."

Andrew shut the phone and began to dance a soft shoe. This night couldn't get any better! He had played his music, Julius was gone and Tawni was safe. The old Victorian house loomed before him and Andrew smiled.

It was time to celebrate.


	10. Chapter 10

The month passed by quietly and Andrew spent most of his nights with Tawni. Something about the giantess was changing, but Andrew couldn't put his finger on it. Tawni seemed very distracted and some nights she lapsed into bouts of raving. It was almost as if she was becoming another person. Also, Sindra and Thomas were very polite to him and Andrew began to get the feeling something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, so he pushed the feeling to the side. With Julius removed, Andrew's life was much simpler now and he quickly forgot about his duties back in Toronto. Camille sent word to him that a vampire meeting was happening one night and Andrew planned to attend.

The Elysium was busy as Andrew stepped off the bottom step. He bowed to Camille and took a seat in the Ventrue throne. The room was buzzing with activity and Andrew smiled as he saw Sindra and Thomas on the edge of the crowd. Sindra smiled back and Andrew suddenly grew nervous. The crowd quieted as a newcomer stepped into the Elysium. Andrew's eyes went wide as he saw Julius stride towards the dais. The Gangrel prince dropped an object onto the floor of the Elysium and settled into the Gangrel throne. Andrew's eyes fell on the object and his heart leapt through his throat.

It was Alexi's head, a scream frozen on its face.

"As you can see, reports of my death were greatly exaggerate. This poor fool tried to slay me." Julius boomed. "Slay me?! Julius?! Look closely at what happens to those who dare attack me."

"Impressive, Julius." Camille said as she gazes at the head. "How did you escape the explosion?"

"I simply turned to gaseous form and then I hunted down Alexi. The fool." Julius replied. "He offered names in exchange for his life, but I slew him outright. I do not make bargains."

Andrew cursed himself inwardly, but was thankful Alexi died before revealing his involvement. As his mind began to form another plan, Julius smiled at Sindra. Sindra caught Andrew's eye and grinned broadly.

"My lord, I hope my gift makes you happy." Sindra said.

"It has, Sindra. You have redeemed yourself in my eyes and I thank you for the nourishment." Julius rumbled. "Come forward, Tawni."

What? Andrew blinked and looked towards the Gangrel Prince. Tawni stepped into the Elysium and smiled blankly at Julius. The Gangrel prince smiled back and Tawni stepped into his arms. She sat on his lap and Julius nodded towards Sindra. Andrew fought back the hate and pain welling up inside of him. Damn him if he would give Sindra the pleasure of seeing him fall apart in front of all the Kindred.

"Sindra has given me her blood doll to nourish me while I recovered from my ordeal with Alexi." Julius explained to the Camarilla and Tawni nuzzled Julius's neck. "A lovely gift she is."

"Are we not worried she will give away our secret?" Alasandra asked.

"Nay. I have been scrambling her mind regularly. She can barely tell the difference between me and a tree stump." Julius laughed. "Mortals are so easy to fool!"

The crowd in Elysium began to mingle and chat quietly. Julius rose from the throne with Tawni in his arms and stepped into one of the side rooms of Elysium. Andrew watched them go, his eyes locked on Julius as he fought to keep control of his anger. A soft hand on his arm broke his train of through and he saw Camille looking at him with concern in her eye.

"Andrew? Is something wrong?" Camille asked, something akin to sympathy in her voice.

Anger was coursing through Andrew's veins and he fought the urge to give in to frenzy. Control, Wells. You need to think rationally. Everything in his perfect world seemed to be falling apart and Andrew fought to find something to salvage. Andrew looked at Camille and the Tremere Primogen took a step back, startled by the look in Andrew's eyes. The Ventrue Primogen spoke quietly and calmly with bitterness laced in his every word.

"Much... is wrong." Andrew hissed.

Camille followed Andrew's gaze to Julius's private suite. She could almost feel the anger radiating from Andrew's body and even she grew fearful of the look of tense anger on Andrew's face. Camille stepped close to Andrew and murmured to him.

"Andrew, look around you. There are a few females here who would love to have the attention of a Primogen. Why not dally with one to help take your mind off things? I don't expect you to understand the way things work here due to your young age." Camille whispered.

"Don't patronize me!" Andrew shot back, his voice hissing. "I know how things work all too well and don't think for a minute my age is a disadvantage to me."

"Just relax, Andrew. Anger has a tendency to cause one's existence to end abruptly here."

Before Andrew could snap back an answer, a commotion rose from the entryway to Elysium. Two vampires dressed in black leather swaggered in, laughing and shouting. They tossed something onto the floor of the Elysium and Andrew's eyes widened as it rolled to a stop at the bottom of the dais.

It was Corey's head.

"Who dares do such a deed?" Andrew shouted, his hands clenched into fists.

"Aw lay off, slick." the taller of the two vampires said. "Finn and I caught him trying to steal our girls. We kind of get pissed off at those who scoff our meals."

"When the prince hears of this, you two will regret your act!"

A slender female in fishnet stalkings rose from the back of the Elysium she swaggered towards the dais and settled into the Brujah throne. Andrew shook with rage as she laughed at him. Her name was Belinda Kyle and she was the Brujah Primogen. Her platinum blond hair tumbled about her shoulders and her black lipstick matched her ebony eye shadow. She kicked her feet over the arms of the throne and smirked at Andrew.

"Wells, my clan mates were well within their rights to do away with Corey." Belinda said, trying not to laugh.

"Only the Prince has the power to sentence a vampire to Final Death!"

"The Prince will not care, dear Andrew. The Ventrue are fair prey within Dallas and Julius has decreed it. Why don't you tug your little fedora down and crawl off someplace to sulk?"

That was the final straw. Andrew flew off the dais and strode over to Julius' private room, ignoring Camille's protests. He tried the handle and found it was locked. No matter. He was beyond rational thought now and being driven by pure emotion. He was an animal, driven by pure emotion. Gone was the fine control of Clan Ventrue. Increasing his strength, Andrew kicked the door open. The Elysium fell silent as they watched Andrew violate the prince's privacy. The Ventrue Primogen strode into the private room and saw Julius feeding on Tawni. The giantess was naked and laying on a pile of cushions, her eyes blank. A smile was etched on her face as Julius fed from her. The Prince looked up and his eyes turned red.

"My liege! I-URK!"

Julius leapt from his spot on the floor and lunged at Andy, his form blurring. The Gangrel wrapped his hands around Andrew's throat and dragged him out of the private room. With a raging howl, Julius slammed Andrew into the floor. The Ventrue let out a grunt as the floor slammed into his ribs, but Andrew's Fortitude prevent the worse of injuries. Julius began to punch and kick Andrew while yelling at the top of his voice.

"NO ONE DISTURBS ME!" Julius roared.

Andrew could feel his body breaking under the blows and he tried to defend himself. Julius finally stopped and stood back, his eyes blazing red as he looked down at Andrew.

"My liege," Andrew said weakly, "The Brujah slew my clan mate, Corey. I demand vengeance."

"Demand? You are in a position to demand nothing! I decreed all Ventrue are fair game in my city to my loyal subjects. Did you think since I made you Primogen that I had changed that?" Julius growled and he looked around. "You are just one of my pets, Wells! Get out of my sight, Ventrue scum!"

Julius spun on his heel and went back into the private room. The Elysium buzzed with talk as Andrew picked himself off the floor. The Brujah gave each other high fives and Belinda beamed proudly. Camille checked on Andrew and dabbed at his bloody lip with her red silk hanky.

"Andrew, I warned you." Camille said. "Now do you see it is impossible to defy Julius?"

Angrily, Andrew shoved Camille away. She yelped as she tumbled. Andrew silently cursed himself as he ran out of the Elysium. Fuck. She was only trying to help and what do you do? You shove her like she was a piece of meat! Andrew flew out of the Elysium and into the night. He mind raced with images and he fought to gain control of his anger. He entered Environmental Park and sat down on a bench, running his hands through his hair. Slowly, a plan came to him. Desperate men do desperate things and Andrew would get rid of Julius, even if it meant making a deal with the Devil himself.


	11. Chapter 11

The abandoned warehouse was rocking as a party was in full swing. Even at 1 a.m., there was enough Goths still out to have a good time. Various cars were parked around the warehouse with their headlights on for light. Over in a dark corner, Wendy Pander sat quietly. She watched the party goers through her eyes and licked her lips softly. She couldn't help but chuckle as she watched her Sabbat mix with the mortals. It would be a shame that some of the mortals wouldn't be going home again, but at least the Sabbat would be well fed.

"Good evening, miss."

Wendy snapped her head towards the sound of the voice and saw Andrew sitting on a car hood. Gone was his loafers and dress pants. The Ventrue Primogen was dressed all in black leather. Silver studs lined his pants and heavy soled black boots covered his feet. A green silk headband was pulled over his left eye and a large blood red cross hung around his neck. He leered at Wendy and she drew a short blade from within her coat.

"Who are you?" Wendy demanded.

"Who I am and how I got here is not important." Andrew said as he slipped off the car hood. "What I have to offer is."

"What could you offer that I'd be interested in?"

"Julius."

Wendy sheathed her blade and raised an eyebrow.

"Come now, my dear. I know the Sabbat were good actors, but even your performance of mock surprise needs work. Try pouty lips. They may not help, but it may distract most males."

"What are you exactly?"

"I am just a man out for some revenge and I thought we could help each other out. You get Julius and I get rid of the Prince. I have a plan that would give Julius to you on a silver platter."

"Go on, stranger. I'm listening."

Andrew smiled and began to tell Wendy of his dark plan. In his heart, Andrew secretly rejoiced and found comfort in the fact that Julius's demise was only a few hours away. The night wore on as the two vampires discussed their evil deed.


	12. Chapter 12

The Elysium was silent and Julius sat on the Gangrel throne. He shut his eyes and contemplated his domain and his power. He heard footsteps on the stairs and felt a presence in the room. The Gangrel prince opened his eyes and saw Andrew standing before him. The young businessman fixed his fedora and bowed slightly to the prince. Julius growled to himself and cursed. That damn Ventrue and his idiotic fedora. Julius flexed his hands and narrowed his eyes at Andrew.

"Yes?" Julius rumbled.

"My liege. I have come to warn you about conspirators meeting tonight." Andrew said with humility. "After Alexi's failed attack, I have kept tabs on such actions."

"Where?" Julius boomed , sing from his throne.

"The old meat processing plant on Young and Jackson, my liege. I discovered three of them planning to meet within the hour."

"I must alert my ghouls and deal with them."

"There is no time. Let me go and deal with them. It would bring me Status if I could bring in the conspirators in."

Julius gripped the arms of his throne tightly. Damn Wells to Hell and back if Julius would allow him to gain any more Status than he all ready had. He would deal with this matter himself. Three vampires were hardly a match for a Gangrel Elder.

"No, Wells. I will handle this." Julius said and he strode out of the Elysium.

Julius made his way to the street and walked briskly. Young and Jackson was only fifteen blocks away and Julius thought of all the things he would do to the conspirators to teach them a lesson. Yes. He would use them as an example at the next meeting of the Camarilla. Julius kept feeling a presence behind him, but never bothered to look. He was a Gangrel Elder and it would take much more than a single individual to injure him.

The meet processing pack loomed before Julius and he made his way to the loading dock. He slipped into the plant and wandered through the rooms. Shadows seem to move out of the corners of his eyes, but Julius paid them no heed. Who could harm an elder Gangrel? As he walked through a large storage area, Julius felt several presences on the edges of the shadows. He stood tall and narrowed his eyes, his muscular arms flexing. It was time to show the conspirators true power.

"Show yourselves, cowards! It is Julius. You cannot hide from my wraith." Julius boomed.

The shadows shimmered and figures stepped into view. There were seven of them and each of them held some type of short sword. Dressed from head to toe, Wendy stepped forward and bared her fangs, hissing at Julius.

"Finally! The mighty prince of Dallas comes out of his hole. You will make a nice trophy for the Sabbat!" Wendy hissed.

Julius's eyes widened. That demon Wells had tricked him! He would pay dearly for this. Julius activated one of his Gangrel Disciplines and shifted to gaseous form. As he hovered away, Julius felt something twist inside his mind and he reverted back to solid form. His large frame crashed to the packing plant floor and he grunted. The Sabbat lunged and attack, biting and stabbing the Gangrel prince without mercy. Julius' cries of battle echoed in the barren warehouse and made the very windows rattle.

Outside the processing plant, Andrew stood and listened. It is amazing what pain and suffering will make you do to get revenge. Who would ever have thought a Ventrue Primogen would cut a secret deal with the Sabbat?

Andrew checked his pocket watch and smiled as the hands slid to signal midnight. The sounds of battle inside subsided and Andrew slipped away into the night. The Sabbat were happy to have Julius, but they would love to have any Camarilla vampire in their clutches and Andrew didn't feel like facing a pack of them. As he made his way into the city, Andrew felt a sense of accomplishment. He had paid Julius in kind for the fall of Clan Ventrue. He headed south and lowered his fedora a bit more.

It had been a good night.


	13. Chapter 13

Later in the week, news had reached the Camarilla that Julius had been taken by the Sabbat. A vote was held and it was decided no bargaining or rescue attempt would be made. After the vote, stores of blood were opened and a party commenced. New candidates for Prince began to campaign and Andrew smiled to himself. He had done it. He had removed Julius and lived to tell the tale. Andrew mingled with the others in Elysium, sipping blood from crystal goblets.

"It is a shame he is gone, isn't it?" Alasandra asked with a smile.

"Julius will be missed greatly." Andrew lied and he sipped his blood.

"Just watch your back, Andrew." Camille said and she stroked his arm. "There are some who seek to harm you for your boldness."

Andrew saw Sindra and Thomas across the room, chatting quietly and looking at him with hate in their eyes. Their time would come soon. Andrew sipped his blood and remembered something . He kissed Alasandra on the cheek and nodded to Camille.

"If you will excuse me, I have some business to check on." Andrew said politely.

The ladies nodded and Andrew left the Elysium. He made his way to the old Victorian house where Tawni was staying and climbed up to the second floor. He slipped quietly in the window and saw Tawni tossing things in a suitcase. He stood and removed his fedora. The large woman looked up and gasped.

"You startled me!" Tawni said. "How are you…?"

"Andrew. My name is Andrew." Andrew reminded Tawni.

Julius' mental control had done much damage to Tawni's mind. Over the last few days, Andrew watched as Tawni fought to remember the simplest things. Even he was becoming a forgotten memory to her. All that they had experience was barely there anymore.

"Sorry. I wanted to surprise you." Andrew said. "Why are you packing?"

"The people downstairs say I am sick. I have too many voices in my head and some people are coming to help me." Tawni explained.

"Oh?"

"They're coming to take me to a nice place, Andrew!" Tawni said excitedly. "They'll have people there to take care of me and help me get better. They said I'm not suppose to believe in you. It's called Pennyworth Asylum."

"I see." Andrew said quietly. "I will miss you Tawni. I'll miss you a lot."

Tawni giggled and packed her things. Andrew wandered about the room, touching the collection of stuff animals sitting on a shelf. It hurt him that Tawni would never realize that what he had just said was as close as Andrew had come to saying "I love you" to anyone in his sixty year existence. He watched her as she packed. Andrew would give anything to reach out and take her into his arms. He wanted so much to love her like a normal man, but that was impossible. He was a vampire, not a normal man. A proud member of Clan Ventrue. Secret Vanquisher of Julius, Gangrel dictator of Dallas. Primogen, proud leader of all Ventrue within the city.

Somehow, he didn't feel any pride at all.

"When I get out, maybe we can get to know each other a bit better." Tawni said and she looked up. "Andrew?"

Tawni looked around and saw no one in her room. The only thing she noticed was the white curtains blowing the breeze of the open window and the black fedora resting on the window ledge.

"I'll miss you!" Tawni called and she packed the black fedora.

Outside on the roof, Andrew crouched in the darkness and watched. Twenty minutes later, a van from the Pennyworth Asylum came and picked Tawni up. The two men loaded her gently in the back and Andrew felt something give inside of him. It was felt like a wall crumbling. The white van pulled off into the night and Andrew watch it leave, fighting the urge to run it down and rip it asunder. Blood welled up in Andrew's eyes and slid down his cheeks. It was the first time he had cried as a vampire and he felt no shame is wasting blood as he cried.

"A monster I was made and a monster will I be?" Andrew silently asked himself.

The wind picked up a bit and Andrew watched the moon slide behind some clouds. No longer was he the stone giant without feelings or morals. Tawni had changed that and Andrew felt vulnerable to the world. He waited a while longer before slipping off the roof and into the night, cursing his existence and fighting to believe in himself.


End file.
